ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:XxBlaze1055xX
Welcome to Memory Alpha, XxBlaze1055xX! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:Captain Niquette Icon.png" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2011-07-28T13:45:07 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please review the image use policy, as personal images are not permitted.--31dot 13:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Please note that are archived, not deleted.--31dot 14:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) If you will tell me what I removed, I would be more than willing to discuss it with you. I don't recall removing any test templates of yours; the only thing I removed was the personal image you uploaded, which is not permitted per our policies.--31dot 14:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) XxBlaze1055xX Dear Admin, the picture i uploaded, was a not personal image. it was a Star Trek Online Pictures it was only for the test template with template of Captain Archer brought to my Profile to test the template with Star Trek Online Pictures. as well to test to see how it looks like on the profile with replaced pictures of Captain Archer with Star Trek Online Information and my own Star Trek Online Pictures. :I understand- however if you review the image use policy, images uploaded here must have a use in the main encyclopedia and cannot be used solely on a user page. I didn't really see a potential use for the image in any of our articles here. Also, please sign your posts at the end of them by typing ~~~~ or clicking the Signature button above the posting area(it looks like a scribble)--31dot 15:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) XxBlaze1055xX you never thought about it? in Star Trek Online Wiki, User Pages were used by the people who worked hard and made contributions also had their own STO picture featured too. and in Star Trek Forums, people were arguing over NX-01 1 day ago and it's still going on. it's one huge debate. and i was part of it. still, i think you would consider it a try if you want to. doing so might give MA some popularity or something. i don't know. but i certainly respect MA well. XxBlaze1055xX Dear Admin, i have come back and is asking for advice, is it possbile to create an ship profile for MA that an ship i know about which did't appear/show up in any Trek movies/series? just wondering. ::No. See the the canon policy and the policy on user pages for why. - 10:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) i'm back again, i was wondering, was here a Advanced Starship Design Bureau page on MA? just wondering. XxBlaze1055xX (talk) 20:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC)